unresolved love tension
by marinated
Summary: NagiKaru—Sejak awal, Nagisa sudah tahu.
**Ansatsu Kyouhitsu ©** Matsui Yuusei. **No commercial profit taken.**

 **Warning** banyak repetisi.

* * *

 **unresolved love tension**

by alleira

* * *

Ada lorong dan _dia_ dan cahaya yang perlahan absen. Senja mulai datang, ia bisa menarik kesimpulan. _Butuh berapa lama lagi sebelum semuanya bisa benar-benar selesai?_

Nagisa membuka mulutnya, membuang sejumlah banyak karbon dioksida dalam satu dorongan. Terjebak dalam simulasi permainan labirin ini membuat ia tertekan. Terlebih, hanya tiga orang yang bisa keluar dari sini. Terasaka jadi orang pertama yang berhasil keluar, dan Itona menyusul beberapa jam kemudian.

Satu peluh lagi jatuh dari dahi pucat itu. Tinggal satu orang lagi, Nagisa mencatat dalam hati. Satu lagi tempat yang tersisa dan Nagisa harus mendapatkannya. Dia harus memastikan namanya ada di jajaran daftar anak yang selamat atau selamanya terjebak di sini. Tapi—oh, lihat siapa yang menghalangi jalannya kini; yang berdiri dengan mata yang penuh akan sinar kesombongan; yang kini menarik senyum miring pada Nagisa, seolah-olah berkata 'ketemu'.

Dan Nagisa mau tak mau mengangkat seringai. Ini akan menjadi menarik—tidak, ini _memang_ menarik. Jauh sebelum semuanya dimulai, nalurinya berbisik jika ini akan menuntunnya ke sesuatu yang tak habisnya memberikan hal menarik untuk ia ikuti. Karena sejak awal, Nagisa sudah tahu. Dia tahu. _Tahu._

"Iya. Aku tahu sejak dulu." Nagisa menyuarakan pikirannya. "Kau—mencintaiku, 'kan?"

Nagisa kemudian mengangkat wajah, memandang sosok _dia_ yang masih berdiri di hadapannya. Masih bergeming. Mata orang itu kuning terang, menyala akibat semesta yang pelan-pelan menghitam. Nagisa teringat pada seekor kucing yang matanya menyala di kegelapan, menyeruak di tengah-tengah hitam.

"Pisau di tanganmu, darah di jarimu, itu tanda ... perasaanmu padaku, aku sangat tahu. Tidak masalah akhirnya mengorbankan satu dua orang demi imajinasimu yang terlalu paradoks. Hipokrit." Suara Nagisa tidak besar, tapi mereka memantul akibat dinding-dinding yang menjulang serta kekosongan yang membentang. Entah apakah lawan bicaranya merasa pelan-pelan disudutkan atau tidak—Nagisa tidak ambil peduli. Ia terus buka suara.

"Kau mengumbar palsu," kata pemuda berambut biru itu, "menutupinya dari semua orang. Kau cerdas. Tapi aku kenal perasaan itu ... hasrat itu ... _tidak boleh ada yang menyentuhku_ —begitu yang ada di dalam pikiranmu, 'kan?" _Karena itu, kau mengunciku sebagai target di dalam sini. Karena itu, kau berusaha keras menemukanku di antara setiap belokan yang ada._ "Kau akan melakukan apapun untuk untuk mendapat atensiku di balik topeng benci." Nagisa meletupkan tawa pendek di akhir kalimat. Tidak bisa mengelak bahwa dopamin pelan-pelan memenuhi dirinya. _Mengesankan._

"Ahh, kau menyenangkan." Itu adalah sebuah pujian dari Nagisa, sungguh. "Sempat ada rasa khawatir, ini hanya perasaanku sepihak. Ini luar biasa. INI LUAR BIASA!"

Nagisa menatap mata itu. Biru dan kuning bertemu, melebur.

"Kau—" suara Nagisa masih menggema, "—mencintaiku, 'kan?"

"Tidak. Kau tidak tahu. Seharusnya tidak pernah tahu." Akabane Karma akhirnya buka suara. Senyum di bibirnya tak luntur, menandakan bahwa ia punya begitu banyak konfidensi. "Aku—sungguh membencimu."

 _Membencimu_.

Kata itu meluncur cepat, seperti anak panah yang melesat dan membelah udara. Meluncur ke satu-satunya titik bidik yang ada: Shiota Nagisa.

"Pisau di tanganku," ia mengangkat belatinya, ujung benda itu bersinar ditempa sisa-sisa cahaya yang masih tersisa, "darah di jariku, itu tanda perasaanku padamu, kau tidak mungkin tahu. Aku aktor ulung. Tapi dusta dan fakta, yang mana aku tidak tahu. Tuduhanmu tidak lebih dari sekedar impuls. Pretensi."

Nagisa bergeming di tempatnya, dan seringai Karma makin lebar. Tak ada urgensi baginya untuk meninggalkan tempat ini. Yang jadi fokusnya hanya satu: Nagisa, Nagisa, dan Nagisa. "Jangan menganggap dirimu tinggi, meskipun dalam hati aku menyanjungmu. Kau sengaja menggodaku ... memikatku ... menjebak agar kau yang selalu terlihat meski kelopaknya menutup. PERGI DARI KEPALAKU."

"Dan kau tidak perlu cemas," kata Karma lagi, "ini hanya perasaanmu sepihak. Kau salah, benar-benar salah." Dan satu hal yang benar adalah; "Aku—sungguh membencimu."

"Lalu pisau itu untuk apa?" Nagisa menghentakkan dagunya pada belati di tangan Karma. Dia paham benar betapa piawai pemuda itu dalam bermain-main dengan benda tajam tersebut.

"Menyiksaku? Mengulitiku? Mencabikku hidup-hidup?" kemudian Nagisa melanjutkan; "Tidak ada gunanya membunuhku—jika itu memang yang ada di kepalamu. Karena aku bukan di depan matamu. Aku di hatimu. Kau akan lega, tertawa di atas nisanku—"

Nagisa sengaja menggantungkan kalimat terakhirnya, membuat jeda yang singkat, sebelum ia bilang—

"—lalu menangis."

Kemudian ia menatap Karma, ada kesan meledek di sepasang mata biru itu. Seolah-olah mencemooh Karma, karena ia yakin Karma sudah tahu itu semua. "Kau akan kosong. Hampa. Hanya menjadi kulit tanpa nyawa. Sementara aku? Hidup atau mati tidak ada bedanya. Aku yang akan selalu tertawa." Nagisa meletupkan tawa pendek di akhir kalimatnya. "Kau Mencintaiku, 'kan?"

Karma tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum. Ia mengayunkan belati di tangannya.

"Menurutmu pisau ini untuk apa?" ia bertanya di detik berikutnya. "Menyiksamu? Mengulitimu? Mencabikmu hidup-hidup?"

Mata kuning itu melirik pemuda biru di hadapannya; masih berdiri, masih tenang di tempatnya seolah-olah mengabaikan seluruh determinasi yang Karma lakukan—kemudian berdecih. "Kenapa kau tidak pergi saja dari hadapanku!? Kenapa kau tidak bisa lenyap dari mimpiku!? Saat napasmu hilang, aku akan tertawa di atas nisanmu," jeda mengambang yang menyesakkan, "—sambil menangis."

"Aku merasa kosong. Aku bernapas namun tidak hidup. Sementara kau? Hidup atau mati tidak ada bedanya. Kau akan selalu tertawa." Karma meletupkan tawa di akhir kalimatnya, tapi bukan pertanda rasa senang. Bukan, bukan. Nagisa paham sekali. Karena selanjutnya, Karma bilang—

"Aku sungguh Membencimu."

—dan Nagisa tersenyum.

"Emosional, memang sifatmu. Jangan menampik—jangan pernah, karena kau akan menyukainya. Bagaimana aku menguasai raga hingga pikiranmu. Kau tahu, kau ada di bawah kendaliku tanpa kau tahu. Aku Pengendali hatimu." _Dan kau-lah yang paling tahu akan hal itu._

"Kau mencintaiku." Tidak salah lagi.

"Kau mencintaku." Pasti.

"KAU MENCINTAIKU." Berapa lama lagi kau akan sembunyi?

"Rasional memang kodratmu. Aku tidak mungkin bilang, aku menyukainya. Kau menguasai raga dan pikiranku. Kau mengendalikanku dengan sadarmu. Kau iblis. Kau ular." _Dan kau-lah yang paling tahu akan hal itu._

"Aku membencimu." Satu kali.

"Aku membencimu." Dua kali.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU." Tiga kali letupan konfensi. Berapa banyak lagi benci yang harus ia katakan agar orang di hadapannya mengerti?

Karma melangkah, mendekat. Bergerak sampai ia ada dalam jarak yang memungkinkan untuk mengayunkan pisau dalam genggaman.

Dia mengharapkan Nagisa untuk mundur, atau setidaknya mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti yang ditunjukkan kebanyakan orang yang terdesak.

"Ahh…." Tapi Nagisa bergeming dan malah menatap Karma tepat di mata. "Lihat, kau tersenyum. Berbicara apa adanya seperti tidak ada berita perang di dalam koran pagi. Kita berbincang biasa. Aku menunggu pisau itu menghunjamku."

Ujung pisau itu jaraknya cuma sekepalan tangan dari Nagisa. Sekali ayun, maka robek sudah kulitnya, pembuluh darahnya. Dia membayangkan darah mengaliri kemejanya yang putih bersih, serta dingin besi ujung belati. Dia menunggu Karma bergerak lebih jauh. Tapi tak ada yang terjadi.

"Tidak kau lakukan." Matanya bergulir. Dari mata Karma, ke ujung belati yang ditempa cahaya tipis, lalu kembali ke sepasang kuning yang menyala. "Kenapa?"

"Aku memaksakan senyum. Bertukar sapa selancar gugurnya bunga sakura di musim semi. Kita berbincang biasa. Entah kapan pisau ini menghujammu."

Ujung pisau itu jaraknya sempurna untuk menyerang Nagisa. Sekali ayun, maka Karma bisa menghancurkannya, mengoyaknya hingga menjadi tidak terbentuk lagi. Dia membayangkan kulit putih yang kotor oleh hemoglobin dan napas tercekat yang menahan sakit. Karma tahu ia bisa bergerak lebih jauh. Tapi tak ada yang terjadi.

"Harusnya bisa kulakukan." Matanya bergulir. Dari mata Nagisa, ke tangan yang menggenggam erat belati, kemudian naik lagi. "Karena…."

"Kau mencintaiku." Nagisa menyediakan jawabannya. "Katakan kau sesungguhnya mencintaiku. Berpura-pura seperti apapun, hanya membuatmu terlihat bodoh saja."

"Aku membencimu." Karma memberikan penyangkalan. Entah sudah yang berapa kali di hari ini. "Sungguh sangat-sangat membencimu. Tida ada waktu berpura-pura, seperti orang bodoh saja."

"Kau mencintaiku."

"Aku membencimu."

"Kau mencintaiku." Klaim itu begitu tegas dan tak terbantahkan. Membuat Karma refleks melangkah mundur.

"Aku … mencintaimu?"

"Kau sangat mencintaiku."

"Tidak." Karma tidak percaya. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa dia mendadak goyah? Dia mencintai Nagisa? Cinta? "Ini salah. Ini salah. **INI SALAH!** "

Seharusnya dia _membenci_ Nagisa! Tidak ada alasan baginya untuk _mencintai_ pemuda biru itu. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Apa yang Nagisa lakukan pada kepalanya? INI SALAH!

Karma kehilangan kontrol diri dalam sepersekian sekon yang singkat. Dan ketika ia berusaha mendapatkan mereka kembali, Nagisa sudah lebih dahulu bergerak, menendang perutnya hingga jatuh ke belakang. Punggung duluan.

Belati dalam genggaman lepas, menimbulkan bunyi yang menggema di kepalanya.

Sebelum Karma bisa bangkit, Nagisa menerjang. Gerakannya persis seperti ular derik. Awalnya diam, bergeming memancing mangsa, kemudian menjeratnya secepat kilat. Karma bahkan tidak bisa melihat. Tiba-tiba Nagisa sudah ada di atasnya, duduk di perutnya. Kedua tangan mengunci pergelangan tangan Karma.

Dia terjebak.

Karma mendongak, melihat biru pada iris Nagisa dan seringai menang yang entah sejak kapan terbentuk.

 _Tidak, tidak bisa begini._ Karma ingin berteriak, tapi dia tidak bisa bergerak. Tenggorokannya tercekat.

Dari kejauhan, ada bunyi pintu raksasa tertutup. Orang ketiga sudah keluar dari tempat ini. Satu lagi orang lepas dari kegilaan ini. Siapa? Maehara? Isogai? Itu tidak penting sekarang.

Seringaian Nagisa semakin lebar. Karma merasakan ada sengatan dingin menjalari tulang belakangnya. Apalagi dia bisa melihat Nagisa selanjutnya membuka mulutnya dan bilang—

Nagisa bilang—

"Bagaimana rasanya digigit ular, Karma?"

.

.

.

(—ada suara jeritan membelah semesta malam)

* * *

 **fin**

* * *

 **a/n** kalo ada yang bingung, ini sebetulnya cuma tentang orang tsun yang gamao ngaku kalo dia jatuh cinta #OHOK

latar ngaco karena nggak mood bikin setting di sekolah dan masih mabok Pelari Labirin.

udah. itu aja #YHA

 **edit:** karena ada kesalahan begog.

saran dan kritik yang membangun amat sangat dinanti :)

sign,

alleira


End file.
